


A Kiss Per Clasp

by linorose



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Deal with a Devil, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, a bit of angst, but the devil is minho, minchan best boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linorose/pseuds/linorose
Summary: Chan really wanted to get out of his performance clothes but couldn’t seem to undo his harness. Minho is more than happy to be of assistance, but at what cost?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 46





	A Kiss Per Clasp

After another wonderful performance at the Jeju Hallyu Festival, the boys all retired to their dressing rooms to change before heading back to the company. Chan reached behind him trying to find the clasp to take his harness off, but he couldn’t reach it. He tries again from a different angle and finds it, but can’t manage to undo it. 

He paused for a minute, thinking. He glances around the dressing area to find a staff member, but no one is around. Then he spots Minho putting his white dress shirt and tight leather pants on the clothing rack. 

“Minho!” He calls out. 

Minho turns in Chan’s direction and begins to walk over to him. 

“What is it?” Minho tilts his head curiously. 

“Firstly, I’ve told you before that you should call me ‘hyung.’ Secondly, can you unhook the clasps on the harness for me?” The older puts on a fake pouty face for the younger. 

A small smirk draws across his lips. “What do I get in return?”

Chan is surprised that Minho won’t even do such a simple task without trying to get something out of him. 

“Ugh, I’ll buy you something when we stop at the convenience store later,” Chan replies reluctantly. 

“Mm no I’m not really hungry for food,” he looks away in a very dramatic thinking pose. 

“Channie,” Chan looks at him, a little startled by the nickname, “why don’t you make me a deal? I’ll undo your... one, two, three clasps for three kisses. A kiss per clasp.” 

Shocked, Chan instinctively backs up and feels his back touch the makeup table. He half sits on the table, his hands grasping tightly around the edge. “What?? Minho what are you talking about?! Why would I accept that?”

“I saw you monitoring the performance. You replayed my center part like 7 times. You know, the hip thrust one?”

“I- that was just because- I mean I was watching myself. I couldn’t remember if my hands were correct!”

Minho takes a step forward. “Hyung, you couldn’t even see your hands behind the other members.”

Chan’s face reddened as he tried to defend his lie. “I just-,” Chan could feel his brain short-circuiting. He couldn’t believe the situation he had found himself in. “Minho we have to leave soon, can you please just help me?”

Minho steps forward again, closer than ever to Chan’s reddening face. “Do we have a deal?”

“Fine,” Chan agrees through gritted teeth, glancing away. He stands up and turns around so Minho can undo the harness. 

“Oh no Channie, I’m getting my part of the deal first.”

Chan spins around to face the younger. Minho still has that ungodly smirk on his face. Chan leans in and quickly pecks Minhos lips before turning back around to hide his red face. 

“I said kiss Channie,” Minho unhooks one of the clasps and Chan relaxes a little. “I expect a real kiss next time,” he winks. 

Chan’s head falls to look at the ground. Even through his shirt, Minho can see his body is rigid and tense. 

“Min can we please do this any other way? I don’t want to be late for the next schedule.” 

Minho reaches for Chan’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Chan feels blood rush to his face and the feeling in his stomach returns. 

“Channi- Chan, I know that’s not the real reason. Whatever’s on your mind you can tell me, you know. I promise, the outcome will probably be better than you’re expecting.” 

Chan doesn’t really know what he means, but he’s not thinking anymore, he just wants this weight off his shoulders. Something in his mind- or maybe it’s his heart- snaps, and he spills everything. 

Chan takes a deep breath and “I think I like you and oh god I really liked kissing you and I don’t want to do this because I might actually fall for you and I can’t do that because we’re bandmates and you probably don’t really like me an-“ 

Chan feels his body being turned around and his lips collide with Minho’s once again. The kiss is nothing like he expected, it’s slow and gentle and sweet and it makes Chan’s mind go blank and his chest feels warm and without thinking, he smiles. 

Minho pulls back to laugh a little bit at the way Chan smiled into the kiss. “I’m really bad at showing my feelings believe it or not, but I like you Channie, a lot. And I like kissing you too.” 

He reaches around Chan’s quite large body and releases another clasp. 

“We’re gonna be so late to the shoot.”

“They’ll just have to wait because you still have one more thing to be unhooked.”

“I guess that means I have to kiss you again.” Without another word, they lean in again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you all enjoyed this lil minchan oneshot. i have a lot more oneshot type stories planned and already written, so keep a lookout for those. i also might make a part two to this fic so if you want that lemme know! comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
